Un poco de cariño lo cambia todo
by ItrustIbelieve
Summary: La navidad es una fiesta muy cruel cuando no tienes a nadie. En Hogwarts hay cierto profesor de Pociones que se siente terriblemente solo, pero ese año, Severus Snape tiene una idea para aliviar su dolor...


**Agradecimientos:**

A mi beta, R. Tú sí que eres mi angelito :)

* * *

><p><strong>UN POCO DE CARIÑO LO CAMBIA TODO<strong>

**La primera navidad**

Llevaba casi media hora sentado en el sillón y fulminando la pared de delante con tanta intensidad, que no hubiera sido de extrañar que hubiera surgido un agujero en ella por generación espontánea.

Se sentía de un humor de perros, como siempre por esas fechas, y la buena fortuna de que desde sus aposentos no se pudieran oír los villancicos que cantaban los insufribles críos en el Gran Comedor no lograba apaciguar su ánimo en lo más mínimo.

Lo cierto era que esa navidad se sentía solo y, aunque esto era algo a lo que ya estaba del todo acostumbrado y no solía incomodarle en lo más mínimo, en esa ocasión, por algún motivo -lo más probable era que tuviera que ver con la odiosa presencia en el colegio del hijo de Lily-, tenía necesidad de un poco de compañía. Sin embargo, ni con una varita apuntándole al pecho podrían convencerle para que subiera a la fiesta que daba el viejo director.

Una sonrisa perversa tocó sus labios cuando recordó que había al menos una persona en el castillo que estaba aún mucho peor que él. Igual de amargado y mezquino, igual de insociable, igual de despreciado por todos, igual de acostumbrado a la soledad; pero además un peldaño por debajo del suyo en la jerarquía del colegio, así que su posición era todavía peor, ya que tenía que tratar a todos los profesores con respeto por ser sus superiores; y encima no tenía magia, con lo cual la envidia tenía que corroerle por dentro cada vez que cualquiera hacía en su presencia el más insignificante de los hechizos.

Con un animoso salto se puso en pie y decidió ir a visitar a Argus Filch.

La simple idea de pasar un rato con el squib ya le ponía de buen humor: podría mirarle por encima del hombro, despreciar su hospitalidad como si fuera él quién debía estar agradecido de que hubiera ido a verle, asesinar con la mirada a su odiosa gata y quejarse de la calidad de cualquier licor que osara ofrecerle. Con todo esto en mente, no había podido evitar sonreír de anticipación cuando por fin llegó a las dependencias del malcarado conserje.

Repicó con el puño en la madera con tres golpes enérgicos y esperó, estirándose cuan largo era para imponerse a la escasa altura del hombre que le iba a abrir la puerta. Sólo que no fue ningún hombre quién lo hizo.

La sonrisa de Snape se congeló en su rostro cuando vio a una joven menuda de aspecto agradable, ojos azules y cabello rubio muy corto abriendo la puerta ante él.

—¿Quién es usted? —atronó, sin ningún tipo de pudor por estar invadiendo la privacidad ajena, su sonrisa ya un recuerdo del pasado.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo la joven, con una sonrisa propia, mucho más angelical que la que había adornado los labios del hombre segundos antes. Snape intensificó su mirada de odio, pero a la chica no pareció afectarla en absoluto ni atemorizarla lo más mínimo—. Adelante, por favor, no se quede en el umbral.

Abrió más la puerta y le franqueó el paso al interior pero, antes de entrar, el hombre echó un vistazo a la sala, como si quisiera comprobar que no se había equivocado de lugar.

—No pienso entrar hasta que me diga quién es usted —insistió.

—Oh, disculpe. Me llamo Olivia, ¿y usted?

Otra vez esa sonrisa inocente y la expresión del profesor se hizo todavía más amenazante.

—Soy el profesor Severus Snape —contestó con el tono más lúgubre del que fue capaz, y la miró con unos ojos que hubieran fundido el plomo.

Ella, sin embargo, sólo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¡Qué nombre tan sonoro! —exclamó alegremente, dejando al hombre petrificado—. Si me permite que se lo diga, profesor, tiene usted una voz preciosa —Snape abrió la boca para protestar, o para insultarla o para soltar algún comentario hiriente y mordaz, pero estaba tan anonadado porque hubiera catalogado de "preciosa" a una de sus armas más mortíferas que no supo qué contestar y la volvió a cerrar—. Pase, por favor, y póngase cómodo.

Snape entró en la estancia y la joven cerró la puerta tras él. Entonces se le ocurrió qué decir.

—Sólo venía a desearle feliz Navidad a Argus, no tengo ningún interés en socializar con usted, de modo que será mejor que le diga que he venido y…

—Oh, no, no. Tonterías —dijo ella, echando las manos hacia delante hasta tocarle el brazo. Entonces y sólo entonces, Snape se dio cuenta de que era ciega—, tiene que tomar algo con nosotros, a mi tío le hará mucha ilusión. Además, he preparado demasiada cena para que podamos acabárnosla los dos solos.

Le sujetó del brazo y, tanteando con su mano izquierda, le condujo hasta el sofá.

—¿Comer algo que ha preparado una invidente? No, gracias —dijo, feliz al fin de poder encontrar algo para herirla.

Sin embargo, ella no pareció ofenderse, como había esperado.

—Es usted muy sincero, profesor, es sorprendente. Nadie se atreve jamás a expresar sus prejuicios delante de mí, aunque sé que los tienen, ¿sabe? Todos se comportan con falsa cortesía conmigo, pero en el fondo temen que mi ceguera se les pueda contagiar de alguna manera, ¿no es absurdo? Soy ciega de nacimiento, mi condición no se puede transmitir a otra persona, pero aún así tienen una especie de superstición que hace que les incomode estar cerca de mí.

—¿Usted nunca se calla? —preguntó el hombre con aspereza, avasallado por la rápida manera de hablar que tenía la chica y por su insensibilidad a los insultos.

Olivia rió. ¡Se rió! Snape la miró asombrado.

—Lo siento —se excusó—, suelo hablar mucho y muy deprisa. Mi tío siempre me dice que tome aire.

Justo en ese momento, como si hubiera sido conjurado con algún sortilegio, apareció Argus Filch. Entró en la sala con un aspecto tan radiante como no parecía posible en esos rasgos tan duros y ajados. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta nueva… o menos vieja que el resto de las que poseía, para ser exactos, y llevaba en brazos a su gata, a la que le había colocado un lazo rojo alrededor del cuello, atención que el animal no parecía apreciar demasiado, a juzgar por la fiera expresión de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, al ver a Snape en su salón, el hombre vaciló y se quedó quieto a medio paso.

—¿Profesor? ¿Necesitaba algo?

Viendo por fin una oportunidad de fastidiar los planes de Filch y de su sobrina, Snape estiró la espalda, elevó la barbilla y dijo:

—Pues sí, la verdad es que la cisterna de mi cuarto de baño hace un ruido extraño y quería que fueras a arreglarla cuanto antes.

El conserje pareció dolorosamente dividido entre su sentido del deber y su deseo de pasar una velada tranquila y agradable con su sobrina, por lo que Snape tuvo que esforzarse en reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿No podría esperar a mañana, profesor? —dijo al fin, con pocas esperanzas.

—¡De ninguna manera! Ya llevo días escuchando ese incordiante sonido, tiene que arreglarlo de una vez.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó la joven, y Snape se dio cuenta de pronto de que todavía no le había soltado el brazo—. Si lleva días así, también puede esperar unas cuantas horas más. Además, no le va a molestar el ruido de la cisterna, porque va a cenar con nosotros. Y ahora, siéntese mientras termino de preparar la cena. No debe preocuparse de mi incapacidad para cocinar, soy perfectamente diestra en estas tareas. Podría hacerlo incluso aunque no tuviera magia.

Snape notó que ella le soltaba por fin y tuvo la desagradable e incomprensible sensación de haber perdido algo por mucho tiempo deseado. Se la quitó de encima con un gruñido y una leve sacudida de cabeza.

—No voy a cenar nada —aseguró.

La joven no contestó, al pasar al lado de su tío le tocó el brazo, se inclinó hacia él para besarle la mejilla y continuó su camino hacia la pequeña cocina que había en una habitación contigua.

El profesor se fijó en el rostro del conserje, que estaba casi irreconocible a causa de una expresión que al principio no supo identificar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que ocurría era que se le veía feliz. Frunció el ceño, irritado. Eso era imposible, Filch no podía estar feliz. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel squib a tener algo de lo que él carecía?

Una insana y sobrecogedora envidia hizo presa de él.

—¿No es encantadora? —murmuró Filch, con rostro embelesado—. Es mi ángel. Desde pequeñita siempre me ha querido mucho. Nunca me ha mirado mal ni me ha despreciado por ser un simple squib, como hacía el resto de la familia. Como hace mi propio hermano, su padre.

—No puede mirarte de ninguna manera, Argus, es invidente.

La amarga expresión del conserje no le supo tan bien como había esperado. Se daba cuenta de que ese había sido un golpe bajo incluso para él, pero no soportaba verle tan feliz. No debía estarlo, cuando él no lo era. Nadie tendría que ser feliz.

—Esa fue una desgracia terrible para mi hermano. Cuando el medibrujo les comunicó a él y a su esposa que la niña nacería ciega estuvieron a punto de abandonarla en un orfanato. ¿Se imagina que cosa más espantosa, profesor?

—A veces, un orfanato es mejor que vivir con unos padres que no te quieren —comentó con indiferencia.

—Por suerte, al final cambiaron de opinión —dijo el otro—, y sé que no se arrepintieron nunca. Por mi parte, no sé qué haría yo sin mi ángel. Ella me viene a visitar por navidad y por mi cumpleaños. Es lo único que tengo en la vida, aparte de la señora Norris, claro.

La gata maulló en sus brazos como para dar su parecer sobre el asunto.

Snape decidió que si iba a tener que escuchar las majaderías del hombre, bien podía hacerlo sentado y con una copa en la mano.

—¿Tienes algo para beber? —preguntó—. No puedo aguantar una navidad con la garganta seca.

—Sí, claro, profesor, tengo un poco de vino —dijo el hombre, depositando a la gata en el suelo con delicadeza.

Se acercó al mueble bar, un pequeño compartimento de madera carcomida y sucia, y abrió la portezuela. En su interior sólo había dos vasos mugrientos y una botella medio vacía del vino más barato que se podía encontrar en las tiendas. Cogió uno de los vasos junto con la botella y se los entregó a Snape para que se sirviera él mismo, dejando patente su ignorancia de hasta las más básicas reglas de cortesía. Claro que, lo más probable era que el arisco conserje nunca recibiera visitas con las que practicar sus modales.

Snape compuso una mueca de asco mientras examinaba en alto el sucio cristal y, sin ningún disimulo, lanzó un _fregotego_ al vaso para eliminar las capas de mugre acumuladas.

Se sentó en el sofá y estudió la botella de vino con evidente disgusto. Si el sueldo de profesor no daba para lujos, el de conserje era aún más exiguo, y él sabía esto a la perfección, pero eso no le privó de expresar en voz alta su desaprobación.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que _esto_?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, profesor.

—¿Tú no bebes?

—Quizá después, con la comida, me ponga un par de dedos en el vaso. No quiero emborracharme, ¿sabe? Me gusta disfrutar de la compañía de mi sobrina cuando viene y quiero estar despejado. Es una chica estupenda, mi Olivia, me trata con tanto mimo como si fuera su propio padre —afirmó, con ojos resplandecientes.

Snape decidió interrumpir sus ensoñaciones.

—Me ha parecido entender que ella es bruja, ¿es así?

—¡Sí! —dijo con entusiasmo, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Snape, que esperaba que su mención de la magia devolviera el mal humor al squib—. Tiene mucho poder, como su padre, y es muy talentosa con su varita, ¿sabe?

—¿Talentosa? —repitió, y soltó un resoplido, enarcando una ceja en señal de incredulidad—. ¿Sin poder ver?

La hiriente pregunta iba dirigida al conserje con la malsana intención de ofenderle pero, justo en ese instante, apareció Olivia por la puerta de nuevo.

—Sé que cuesta de creer —dijo con amabilidad, lo que provocó que Snape apretara los labios, súbitamente molesto porque ella le hubiera escuchado decir esa grosería—, pero mi padre me enseñó a utilizar mi magia desde muy pequeña, convencido de que me ayudaría a superar el obstáculo de mi ceguera. _Tienes que dominar la magia_, decía siempre, _y no dejar que la magia te domine a ti_ —había engolado la voz, Snape supuso que para imitar la de su padre—. De modo que, cuando cumplí dieciocho, ideé la manera de poner la magia a mi servicio y me inventé un "chivato".

—¿Chivato?

—Es como lo llamo yo. Reducí un auricular de radio muggle para poder llevarlo siempre en la oreja, como ahora, ¿ve? —Le acercó su oreja izquierda, donde se podía apreciar un bultito redondo de color carne que Snape supuso que era el auricular en cuestión—. Y lo hechicé con unos conjuros experimentales que se me habían ocurrido para que fuera indicándome a cada momento si había obstáculos delante de mí y hacia dónde debía caminar para sortearlos o, en su defecto, cuál sería la mejor manera de pasar por encima de ellos, cuando fuera posible hacerlo. Me resulta tremendamente útil.

—Lo imagino.

—Supongo que ahora se estará preguntando cómo pudo enseñarme mi padre a dominar la magia cuando no podía ver las filigranas que se han de hacer con la varita...

—En absoluto —mintió el profesor.

Pero Olivia, como si él no le hubiera contestado, se situó detrás de él, guiada por el sonido de su voz, y sujetó su brazo derecho.

—El caso es, profesor, que tengo otros sentidos que son perfectamente funcionales, como el oído y el tacto —puso su varita en la mano del hombre, movió su brazo ligeramente y dijo—: _Accio_ bolso de Olivia —un bolso pequeño de cuero negro salió volando desde el perchero hasta la mano libre de la chica—. ¿Lo ve? Mi padre me enseñó guiando mi mano igual que ahora he guiado yo la suya.

La joven le soltó y Snape volvió a sentir esa incomprensible sensación de pérdida. Se recriminó mentalmente su estupidez, ¿tan necesitado estaba de contacto humano que tenía que añorar ese simple roce?

Pero es que Olivia le hablaba con una dulzura que nadie le había dirigido nunca antes y, cuando se le acercaba, el suave olor de su perfume acariciaba agradablemente sus fosas nasales.

—¿Y... —la voz le salió áspera y carraspeó para aclarársela— por qué no...?

—No haga eso —le reprendió la muchacha, mientras rebuscaba en su bolso. El hombre la miró sin comprender—, carraspeando sólo conseguirá irritarse la garganta. Una voz tan bonita como la suya debería cuidarla mejor —por un instante, Snape tuvo la horrible certeza de que iba a ruborizarse, pero por fortuna no fue así. Por segunda vez había elogiado su voz y, en esta ocasión, ya no había tenido ni sombra de duda sobre la sinceridad de sus palabras—. Por suerte, tengo aquí algo que le ayudará a aliviar la sequedad del gaznate —dijo, sacando una botella ancha y baja de su bolso—, y creo que lo traigo justo a tiempo: por el tufo diría que mi tío ya le ha ofrecido ese infame vino a granel que compra —bromeó, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Qué es esto? —Le preguntó el hombre, tomando la botella que le ofrecía.

—Orujo de fauno. Es de importación, lo elaboran en el norte de España. Bébalo con precaución, es muy fuerte.

Snape compuso una sonrisa sardónica.

—Estoy acostumbrado a las bebidas fuertes, señorita. _Evanesco_.

El contenido de su vaso se vació y a continuación fue rellenado con el nuevo licor. El profesor bebió un generoso trago y sintió como sus ojos pretendían estallar en sus cuencas. No pudo evitar un jadeo.

—Se lo advertí —dijo Olivia, con una encantadora sonrisa desprovista de malicia—. Los faunos no se andan con chiquitas.

Snape miró el contenido del vaso con furia asesina, sintiéndose humillado por los inocentes reflejos incoloros.

—¿Y por qué no la envió su padre a estudiar a Hogwarts? —preguntó al fin, conteniendo la tentación de carraspear de nuevo.

No estaba seguro de que aquel orujo fuera a quitarle la sequedad de la garganta o si más bien iba a dejársela como el papel de lija, pero por Merlín que sabía a gloria; de modo que, esta vez con más cuidado, volvió a beber del delicioso licor.

—Lamentablemente, ni Hogwarts ni ninguna otra escuela mágica están adaptadas para personas con mi discapacidad, por lo que mi padre decidió que era mejor que estudiase en casa.

La chica conjuró un par de vasos más, le dio uno a su tío y le pidió la botella de orujo al profesor, segura de que todavía la tenía en la mano, ya que no había oído chocar el cristal contra la mesita. Snape se la acercó de inmediato.

—_Con un squib en la familia ya tenemos bastante_, dijo el bueno de Eremus —la voz de Filch sonó resentida al hablar de su hermano—, _no vamos a echar a perder también tu magia. Tu madre y yo te enseñaremos todo lo que precisas saber_.

—Oh, vamos, tío, sabes que papá te quiere mucho… a su manera —puso una mano en el hombro del conserje y le dio otro suave beso en la mejilla.

Snape sintió unos celos terribles y completamente irracionales de aquel contacto y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué aquel maldito y antipático squib podía disfrutar de una muestra de cariño como ésa y a él le estaba vedado todo contacto agradable con otro ser humano?

El rostro de Filch, sin embargo, que se había tensado mientras recordaba las palabras de su hermano, volvió a adoptar la expresión beatífica que le provocaba la ternura que sentía por su sobrina.

—¿Lo ve, profesor? —dijo el hombre, feliz de nuevo—. ¿Ve como es mi pequeño ángel? Ningún enfado me puede durar cuando la tengo al lado.

El ceño de Snape se acentuó aún más y sintió todo su punzante sarcasmo acudir a su lengua para contestar.

—Ahora resultará que todos los problemas del mundo se pueden solucionar con un simple beso. Tendré que proponérselo al director, probablemente ignora este hecho y quizá quiera ponerlo en práctica la próxima vez que se encuentre con el Señor Tenebroso. Sería muy… interesante, verle probar esa novedosa estrategia.

—Una voz tan sedosa y suave y sólo hace que soltar comentarios ácidos —dijo Olivia, con una nueva sonrisa sin maldad. Esa chica sonreía mucho y eso era algo que al profesor solía irritarle bastante. Pero, al parecer, el caso de ella era una curiosa excepción a su regla. La joven dejó su vaso en una mesita y se acercó un poco más a Snape—. ¿Me permitiría tocar su rostro? Me gusta _ver_ con quién hablo.

Las manos de Snape se crisparon en torno al cristal del vaso que sostenían.

—¿Tocar mi rostro?

—No le haré daño, sólo quiero conocerle. Al fin y al cabo, estoy en inferioridad de condiciones: usted ya sabe cómo soy yo, podría haber conjuntado mal mi vestido con mis zapatos y no darme cuenta, pero usted sí lo sabría.

—Tu ropa te queda muy bien, Olivia —le dijo su tío de inmediato—. Estás tan bonita como un rayo de luna.

Snape parpadeó en dirección a Filch, sorprendido en extremo de escucharle hablar así. La joven rió suavemente y acarició la ajada mejilla de su tío, que besó la palma de su mano con devoción.

—Eso es porque me miras con buenos ojos, tío —repuso—. ¿Qué me dice, profesor? Ya que vamos a cenar juntos, me gustaría poder ponerle una "imagen" a esa impresionante voz suya.

—Cualquier imagen que se pueda hacer de mí le resultará decepcionante, se lo aseguro —respondió Snape antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Deseó haberse mordido la lengua a tiempo, pero sus palabras sólo consiguieron avivar más la curiosidad de la muchacha, que de inmediato dirigió sus manos al rostro del profesor.

—Permítame que lo dude —dijo, con otra leve sonrisa. Sus dedos, pequeños, fríos y suaves, rozaron la piel de su frente, dibujando cada uno de los profundos surcos de su ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué está enfadado, profesor? —preguntó—. ¿He dicho o hecho algo que le haya molestado?

—No estoy enfadado. Créame, cuando lo estoy, se me nota.

—¿Y entonces por qué está tan tenso? —replicó ella—. Relájese, aquí está entre amigos.

_Entre amigos_, se repitió Snape, con cierta sorpresa. ¿Cuántas veces en su vida se había sentido verdaderamente entre amigos? En realidad, nunca.

Los dedos de la joven aletearon por su piel como las alas de una mariposa indecisa, bajaron hasta sus ojos, rozando sus párpados cerrados, y palparon su enorme nariz, haciendo que el hombre se tensara aún más. Sintió el casi irreprimible impulso de apartarla de sí con brusquedad, de dar por finalizada aquella sesión de reconocimiento, pero se contuvo a duras penas, apretando firmemente los dientes.

—Oh, tiene usted una nariz muy grande, profesor —dijo ella. La respuesta cargada de hiriente sarcasmo murió en los labios del hombre cuando ella añadió—: Grande y admirable. Me encantan las narices grandes, ¿sabe? La mía es pequeña e insignificante —se tocó con una mano su propia nariz, chiquitita y respingona, y por un segundo Snape estuvo tentado de decirle que su apéndice nasal le parecía absolutamente perfecto—. Mi primer novio tenía la nariz tan grande como usted, y creo que desde entonces no he dejado de adorar esta característica en los hombres. Yo estaba loquita por él, ¿sabe? Pero me rompió el corazón a trocitos. ¿Te acuerdas de Phillip, tío? Te envié docenas de cartas hablándote de él.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo de ese malnacido —masculló Filch, con rabia mal contenida—. A Hogwarts tendría que haber venido a estudiar, le hubiera dado una buena lección. Hacerle daño a mi angelito…

—Estudiaba en Durmstrang —aclaró Olivia—. Nos conocimos en verano, yo sólo tenía quince años —se encogió de hombros—. Cosas de críos. Los amores adolescentes no suelen durar.

Este comentario trajo a la memoria de Snape su propio amor adolescente y crispó un poco los puños. Intentó tragar saliva y le supo a bilis, pero entonces la chica reanudó la exploración de sus facciones y él contuvo la respiración cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su boca. Eran tan suaves y agradables contra su piel que, por un segundo, estuvo a punto de fruncir sus finos labios en un pequeño beso y sólo pudo contenerse porque ese simple contacto, tal y como era, ya resultaba lo más parecido a besar que había hecho en años. Tendría que conformarse con ello. Sobre todo, teniendo a Filch a su lado vigilando a su ángel con ojos de halcón.

Los dedos se demoraron un instante más en esa zona y después descendieron hasta su barbilla y la parte alta de su cuello. Rozaron la tela de su levita y se apartaron de él al fin, dejándole con una leve sensación de desamparo, como cuando alguien te quita una manta con la que te sentías resguardado del frío.

—Ahora sí, encantada de conocerle, profesor Snape —dijo Olivia, con una luminosa sonrisa, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla que le dejó un dulce cosquilleo en la piel—. Es mucho mejor tener un rostro que ponerle a esa maravillosa voz suya.

Snape se sintió angustiado ante su insistencia por halagarle. ¿Es que nadie le había dicho a esa joven que a él no se le hacían cumplidos? ¿Que nadie en su sano juicio diría algo agradable sobre él? ¿Que a su voz la habían calificado de amenazadora, aterradora, peligrosa, sarcástica o cruel, pero nunca, jamás de maravillosa? No, claro que no se lo habían dicho. Ella no le conocía de nada y Filch no debía haberla advertido respecto a él porque no debía imaginarse que fueran a coincidir nunca los dos juntos. Pero ahí estaban, y por más amenazador que intentara mostrarse, ella no podría percibirlo, de modo que tendría que ser más explícito y verbalizar su mala leche para que se diera cuenta de con quién estaba tratando. El problema era que, en realidad, no quería hacer eso, de modo que guardó silencio y ella volvió a hablar.

—Lo que lamento es no tener ningún regalo para darle, profesor, pero no se preocupe, que ya encontraré algo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, atónito—. ¿Regalo? ¿Qué regalo? No necesito ningún regalo…

Pero antes de que acabase de hablar, ella ya había desaparecido por la puerta de la cocina de nuevo y volvió al cabo de unos minutos llevando tres paquetes en las manos.

—Toma, tío, este es para ti, y este para la señora Norris —Filch cogió los paquetes que le ofrecía su sobrina con tanto entusiasmo como si fuera un crío—. Y este, profesor, es para usted. ¿Lo ve, como sabía que encontraría algo? Los había traído para esta noche, pero no importa, estoy segura de que podremos prescindir de ellos —Snape dudó unos segundos sin aceptar el presente que le ofrecía y la joven interpretó mal su vacilación—. Imagino que no le parecerá gran cosa, lo he envuelto con un hechizo apresurado, así que disculpe que no haya quedado tan bien como los otros paquetes, pero es que he tenido que transfigurar un poco de papel de cocina en otro más decorativo y no sé cómo habrá quedado.

—No, está… está bien. Es un paquete muy… —iba a decir "bonito", pero la palabra le sonaba estúpida en sus labios y se corrigió— muy correcto. No hacía falta que se molestara.

—No es ninguna molestia —aseguró ella.

—¡Oh! —Se oyó exclamar a Filch—. Es un jersey precioso, Olivia, muchas gracias, no sabes cómo me gusta —había desenvuelto su regalo y se había llevado la prenda al cuerpo para ver cómo le quedaría cuando se la pusiera—. Y es muy calentito, perfecto para los crudos inviernos de Escocia —se acercó a su sobrina y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, estrujándole los hombros en un pequeño abrazo—. ¿Qué te parece, señora Norris? ¿A que es perfecto? —La gata maulló estruendosamente y el conserje empezó a abrir el otro paquete—. Sí, sí, ahora te doy el tuyo, no te preocupes —el regalo de la gata resultó ser un mullido cojín de terciopelo marrón oscuro—. Oh, vaya, señora Norris, esto te va a encantar, ¿verdad que sí, tesoro? —El hombre puso el cojín en el suelo y empezó a acariciar a la gata con infinito cariño—. Desde luego que te encanta, desde luego que sí.

Snape frunció el ceño reprobadoramente y empezó a desenvolver su regalo, que resultó ser una caja de bombones de diferentes sabores. Como no dijo palabra, la joven volvió a hablar.

—No sé si le gustarán los bombones, profesor, pero no tenía nada más que ofrecerle. La próxima vez buscaré algo mejor.

El hombre miró ceñudo la caja, después a la mujer y repitió:

—No es necesario. No tengo costumbre de hacer regalos por navidad, ni tampoco de recibirlos. Puede quedarse los bombones, si quiere.

—No, no, no… —negó ella, escandalizada— es su regalo, no me lo puedo quedar. Si no le gustan, déselos a algún amigo —sugirió, con candidez.

_¿Un amigo?_, pensó Snape, con amargura. Eso no era algo que tuviera en abundancia.

—No, no se los voy a dar a nadie —dijo con seriedad—. Como usted dice, es mi regalo y no lo puedo dar así como así.

—Me alegro —contestó la joven—, pero ahora que ha aceptado mi presente, hay algo que no puedo tolerar.

Snape frunció el ceño con enojo.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A que siga llamándome de usted —replicó ella, con una amplia y sincera sonrisa que desarmó al hombre por completo.

—De acuerdo, como quieras… —murmuró— Olivia.

OoOoOoO

**La segunda navidad**

Sostuvo el paquetito en sus manos durante largos minutos, dándole vueltas y vueltas entre sus finos dedos, sin conseguir alcanzar una decisión.

Miró el reloj por enésima vez y pensó que ya era hora de hacer algo –lo que fuera– con el maldito regalo.

Dejó sobre la mesa la cajita envuelta en papel satinado verde y susurró _evanesco_, sintiéndose a un tiempo aliviado por haber conseguido sobreponerse a sentimentalismos baratos y extrañamente triste por ir a presentarse a las dependencias de Filch con las manos vacías.

Con un suspiro se puso en pie y abandonó su despacho, caminando esperanzado hacia las dependencias del conserje. De pronto se detuvo en mitad de uno de los pasillos. ¿Y si Olivia no iba a ver a su tío ese año? No se le había ocurrido considerar esa posibilidad, pero ahora que pensaba en ello sentía su corazón acelerarse por el pánico de llevarse la tremenda decepción de su ausencia.

_Vamos, Severus, no puedes estar tan desesperado,_ se recriminó con desprecio, intentando calmar el enloquecido pulsar en sus sienes y el sudor frío que recorría su espalda. Pero lo cierto era que sí lo estaba. Llevaba tantos años hambriento de cariño que parecía sentir esa necesidad en cada fibra de su ser y, la navidad anterior, Olivia le había ayudado a aliviar el peso de su alma con su sola presencia. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había pasado todo el año reviviendo sus constantes sonrisas, los breves besos en la mejilla, el suave roce de sus manos. Se había estado nutriendo de los recuerdos de aquella corta velada como si fueran el alimento básico que necesitara para vivir y esto le asustaba. Sin embargo, tenía por delante otra velada más con la que surtir los recuerdos que le habrían de durar para todo el año siguiente y, como el adicto que se autoconvence de que esa dosis será la última, Severus se excusó a sí mismo diciéndose que podía ir a visitarles esa noche y eso no querría decir nada; que el año siguiente podría prescindir de ir, si así lo deseaba; que sólo iba a acudir esa noche porque ya se había comprometido con Filch. Y, con este falso convencimiento, volvió a ponerse en marcha por el pasillo.

Al llamar a la puerta del conserje, le respondió la dulce voz femenina.

—Adelante, profesor Snape, pase, por favor.

El hombre se sobresaltó ligeramente. ¿Cómo sabría la condenada mujer que...? _Cálmate imbécil_, se dijo con acritud, _lo más probable es que Filch le haya dicho que me había invitado de nuevo_. Se estiró la levita en un gesto tan digno como inútil, ya que ella no iba a poder notar si iba bien arreglado o no, y entró en la sala.

Filch estaba de espaldas a la puerta, abrazado con desesperación a la joven, y sus hombros se sacudían en espasmos mientras sus inagotables lágrimas empapaban la tela del elegante vestido de Olivia. Por un segundo, Snape volvió a sentir unos irracionales celos de Filch a causa de ese abrazo, ¿por qué el conserje podía tener una muestra de ternura como esa y él no? Pero en el acto se sintió ruin por pensarlo siquiera, el hombre no tenía la culpa de que él no contara con sobrinas ni con nadie que quisiera abrazarle así.

—No te preocupes, tío —susurraba la joven, dándole suaves y tranquilizadores golpecitos en la espalda—, ya verás que se pondrá bien, no le pasará nada. El profesor Snape se encargará de devolvértela sana y salva, ¿verdad, profesor? ¿Verdad que el filtro de mandrágora no tiene secretos para usted?

—Podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados —aseguró, lamentando en el acto la elección de palabras.

Sin embargo, la joven no pareció ofendida en absoluto.

—¿Lo ves, tío? La señora Norris no podría estar en mejores manos, en cuanto le puedan dar el filtro de mandrágora se despetrificará en un periquete. Anda, ahora siéntate un ratito en el sofá mientras te preparo una infusión, ¿te parece?

El hombre asintió contra su hombro, todavía con aire abatido, pero al menos ya había dejado de llorar. En cuanto se separó de su sobrina para ir a sentarse, Olivia se acercó a Snape y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo de bienvenida que hizo que el hombre se pusiera rígido como una tabla, sorprendido y desconcertado. _Antes tenías envidia de Filch y ahora no sabes cómo reaccionar_, se recriminó, sintiéndose incapaz de levantar los brazos para corresponder a la inesperada y perturbadora muestra de afecto.

—Me alegro de que haya aceptado la invitación —dijo Olivia—. Mi tío no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a venir.

No era de extrañar, pensó él, ya que cuando le había propuesto pasar de nuevo las navidades en sus dependencias él sólo se había limitado a lanzar un hosco gruñido.

Las manos de Snape se movieron al fin unos milímetros, iniciando un vacilante ascenso para corresponder al abrazo, pero en ese preciso instante ella besó su mejilla y le soltó, de modo que no pudieron hacerlo.

—¿Quiere alguna infusión, profesor? Ya que voy a hacerle una a mi tío...

—No, gracias —dijo, llevándose una mano a la mejilla que había sido besada mientras vigilaba de reojo que Filch no se diera cuenta del gesto.

La joven se dirigió a la cocina y Snape la siguió para verla faenar desde el umbral.

—No he traído ningún regalo —dijo impostando indiferencia, queriéndose quitar ese peso de encima cuanto antes—. No creo en el consumismo navideño y no soporto las convenciones sociales que nos intentan obligar a entregar presentes a la gente que nos rodea, disfrazadas con una falsa apariencia de sociabilidad—soltó casi de carrerilla, como si fuera un discurso que se hubiera aprendido de memoria.

Olivia enarcó las cejas hacia él.

—Está bien —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa—, no hace falta que traiga nada. Sin embargo, espero que pueda aceptar el regalo que yo le he comprado, porque me he pasado semanas buscándolo por varias tiendas hasta que lo he encontrado, y antes lo fulmino con un _evanesco_ que llevármelo de vuelta a casa.

Snape respingó desde la puerta al escuchar esto. Ella no podía saber que él había desvanecido el paquetito con el presente que le había comprado, ¿no? No, por supuesto que no, qué tontería.

—Ya te dije el año pasado que no era necesario —dijo—, no preciso que me hagan ningún regalo.

—Los regalos no se hacen por necesidad, sino por gusto —le corrigió ella—. Y a mí me gusta mucho hacerlos. Por cierto, ¿qué le parecieron los bombones?

Snape no supo qué decir. Lo cierto era que no se había atrevido a comerlos. El día después de navidad había abierto la caja y se había mirado los distintos chocolatines intentando decidir por cuál empezar, pero no le pareció bien comerse uno de esa manera, así porque sí, sin nadie que le acompañara o ningún motivo de celebración para deleitarse con su regalo. De modo que la volvió a cerrar y la guardó.

Un par de días más tarde volvió a abrirla y tampoco los probó. _Esperaré a que sea mi cumpleaños_, se dijo, _así tendré algo que celebrar_. Pero cuando llegó el día le pareció que, para un regalo que le hacían, era una lástima empezarlo justo en una fecha que siempre había despreciado, de modo que tampoco comió ninguno.

Después de eso, tardó un par de meses en volver a intentarlo. Había sido una jornada especialmente dura y pensó que se merecía poder consolarse un poco comiéndose uno de aquellos bombones, pero cuando ya se lo estaba acercando a la boca se dijo que no, que su regalo era demasiado bueno para andarlo malgastando sólo por haber tenido un mal día.

En otra ocasión, la excusa que se dio fue que si se los comía, cuando se acabase la caja ya no tendría nada, habría perdido su regalo y no le quedaría nada para recordarlo. Y, de ese modo, había llegado la siguiente navidad y la caja de bombones todavía estaba intacta y a buen recaudo en su habitación.

Pero no iba a decirle nada de eso a la joven, por supuesto, porque sabía que sonaría absurdo y patético, tal como le parecía a él mismo, de modo que sólo contestó, con indolencia:

—Estaban bien —y se la quedó mirando atentamente mientras Olivia se manejaba con total desenvoltura, preparando la infusión de su tío con suma habilidad a pesar de no poder ver—. Debe ser duro perder un sentido —comentó entonces, admirando la destreza de la chica.

—Supongo —contestó ella—, pero no puedo asegurarlo porque en realidad yo no lo he perdido: nunca lo tuve —giró hacia él su rostro de preciosos, pero inquietantes ojos ciegos y sonrió—. Estoy acostumbrada, no he conocido otra cosa. La ceguera es parte de lo que soy y me siento privilegiada por poder contar con mi magia. No sé cómo pueden arreglárselas los muggles invidentes, si alguna vez he intentado prescindir de mi varita he acabado tropezando con todo y rompiendo las cosas por mi torpeza —hizo una pausa durante la cual estuvo buscando a tientas por el armarito de la cocina hasta encontrar una caja redonda metálica en la que había guardadas unas galletas. Las puso todas en una bandeja y volvió a guardar la caja en su sitio—. No negaré que hay veces en que me gustaría poder ver, pero en ocasiones esta imposibilidad tiene sus ventajas, como cuando encuentro a alguien con una voz tan hermosa como la suya: puedo concentrarme mejor en disfrutar de su sonido porque el sentido de la vista no distrae mi atención.

El rostro de Snape se torció en una expresión consternada. No lograba acostumbrarse a que ella le dijera lo mucho que le gustaba su voz, se le hacía difícil encajar bien los piropos. Se manejaba mucho mejor ante los insultos: eran terreno conocido.

Optó por guardar silencio, eso casi siempre era una buena elección.

OoOoOoO

**La tercera navidad**

Acompañó a Filch a la verja de entrada del colegio para ir a buscar a Olivia.

—¡Qué alegría que haya venido a recibirme, profesor! —exclamó la joven al oír su voz y, sujetándole de los brazos con suavidad, le plantó el anhelado beso en la gélida mejilla—. ¿A qué debo este honor?

—Es peligroso rondar por aquí fuera en estos tiempos —explicó Snape con tono grave—. No sé si te has enterado de la noticia, pero un asesino anda suelto.

Estaba seguro de que la mueca de asco que había contraído su rostro debía haberse reflejado también en su voz pero, si fue así, ella no comentó nada al respecto.

—Oh, sí, lo he oído en la radio, Sirius Black. Es terrible que haya escapado después de todo lo que le hizo a aquella pobre gente.

—Yo ya sabía que acabaría mal cuando estudiaba en esta escuela —dijo Filch con repulsión—. Siempre metiéndose en líos con aquellos amigachos suyos, siempre merodeando, siempre buscando bronca. Si me hubieran dejado castigarle como merecía no habría acabado matando a todos aquellos muggles, le habría hecho aprender bien la lección.

Snape miró hacia el cielo. Faltaban dos días para la luna llena, así que todavía era pronto, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

—Vayamos al castillo —sugirió—, aparte de Black también hay otras criaturas nocturnas peligrosas en estos parajes.

Filch tomó el brazo de su sobrina y la dirigió por el camino que llevaba al castillo. Snape se quedó rezagado, viéndoles avanzar. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, agarró el paquetito envuelto con una pequeña cinta de terciopelo y se preguntó si ese año tendría valor para entregarle el regalo a la joven. Recordó el libro que le había regalado ella el año anterior. "Mi tío me informó de que le había oído comentar lo mucho que lamentaba no haberlo comprado en su día", le dijo, "porque ahora está descatalogado y no se puede encontrar en ningún sitio. Pero en Londres conozco algunas librerías en las que venden libros de segunda mano y me presenté en ellas una vez por semana preguntando por ese volumen hasta que un día tuve la suerte de encontrarlo".

Snape había sentido un incómodo nudo alojarse en su garganta y no había podido decir nada. Imaginar que alguien se hubiera tomado tantas molestias y hubiera puesto tanto empeño en buscar algo que pudiera ser de su agrado era una novedad para él.

Y sin embargo, su naturaleza y la fuerza de la costumbre le decían que responder a la amabilidad desinteresada de Olivia era una debilidad que no se podía permitir, de modo que sacó el paquetito de su bolsillo y lo arrojó a un lado del camino antes de seguirles al interior del castillo.

Cuando todo estuvo desierto de nuevo, un enorme perro negro salió de entre unos matorrales y olisqueó el paquete mientras emitía un gruñido bajo y ronco. De pronto levantó una de sus patas traseras, orinó sobre el pequeño bulto y volvió a esconderse entre los arbustos.

OoOoOoO

**La cuarta y quinta navidad**

Año tras año, y sin apenas conocerle, Olivia había seguido ofreciéndole su calor y su afecto sin pedir nada a cambio ni esperar ningún tipo de reciprocidad por su parte, y esto le intrigaba por inusual, pero prefirió no preguntarse los motivos por los que alguien podía hacer gala de una bondad tan pura y sincera, y permitirse disfrutar simplemente de la delicia que era su compañía.

Siempre solía presentarse muy estirado a las dependencias de Filch, irguiéndose cuan largo era con la barbilla elevada, tal y como acostumbraba a recorrer los pasillos del colegio. Pero enseguida recordaba que su pose altiva no servía de nada cuando ella no podía verle; que a Olivia no le impresionaban sus ceños fruncidos, ni sus cejas alzadas, ni sus labios apretados, ni sus posturas rígidas; y entonces, de alguna extraña manera, se sentía libre, como si por un momento pudiera dejar de fingir, y conseguía relajarse un poco en presencia de otros.

La joven no le juzgaba, ni tampoco parecía tenerle en cuenta que se mostrase tan arisco. Insistía en hacerle siempre un regalo y no se ofendía porque él no le entregara ninguno a cambio. Olivia se convertía, durante dos o tres horas cada año, en el combustible que ponía en marcha la maquinaria de su corazón y hacía funcionar los engranajes de su alma durante los 364 días siguientes.

Snape llegó incluso a preguntarse, con cierto asombro, cómo había podido sobrevivir a todas las demás navidades antes de conocerla.

OoOoOoO

**La sexta navidad**

Sólo de pensarlo notaba que le faltaba el aire y le costaba respirar. Cada día que pasaba era un día más que le acercaba inexorablemente al punto de no retorno, a ese momento temido en el que tendría que cortar la cuerda que le unía al maestro titiritero de una manera que no dejara dudas respecto a dónde residían sus lealtades. Sabía que sería duro, pero eso no era lo que oprimía su pecho con mayor fuerza, al fin y al cabo, su vida siempre había sido dura. Lo que le angustiaba de verdad era la total ausencia de luz en la que se sumiría a partir de ese instante.

Hasta entonces, se había mantenido cómodamente en las sombras, agazapado, escorando hacia un lado o hacia el otro según conviniera en cada momento a los planes de Dumbledore. Había habido mucha oscuridad en su vida, y muy profunda, pero siempre había acabado resurgiendo a la luz para tomar aire, para asegurarse de que no se perdería para siempre en la negrura. Pero desde el momento en que su varita lanzase la maldición mortal hacia Dumbledore habría de olvidarse de una vez por todas del color y el calor de la luz, porque no volvería a sentirlos.

En los últimos años, su fuente de luz preferida era la joven sobrina de Argus Filch y le dolía el corazón de pensar que, probablemente, esa sería la última navidad que compartieran juntos, puesto que una vez se supiera que él era un asesino, la joven renegaría incluso de haberle conocido.

Con la inquietud atenazando su corazón como una garra de hierro cogió el paquete envuelto en papel metalizado y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Ese año sí, ese año le daría su regalo, aunque tuviera la certeza de que ella lo tiraría a la basura en cuanto él volviera a adherirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Que se iba a sentir asqueada de haber hablado con él en términos cordiales y de haberle dado su cariño aunque fuera sólo durante unas escasas horas al año. Que por siempre la repugnaría recordar que había besado su mejilla y había abrazado brevemente su escuálido cuerpo. Que la atormentaría saber que había malgastado tiempo y esfuerzos en comprarle regalos que le agradasen, aunque él nunca le hubiera correspondido ni le hubiera dado las gracias por ello.

Pero ese año sí. Ese año, mientras todavía pudiera mirarla a la cara sin sentirse culpable por el mero hecho de existir, Olivia recibiría su regalo.

OoOoOoO

**La séptima navidad**

Le había prohibido a Filch que invitara a su sobrina a ir a Hogwarts, no quería que Olivia se diera cuenta de en qué se había convertido el colegio. En qué se había convertido él.

La cara de profunda decepción del conserje no le disuadió ni le conmovió en lo más mínimo, pero tampoco le sirvió de consuelo, como había esperado. Por un momento había creído que hacer desgraciado a Filch le animaría un poco, como solía ocurrir cuando atormentaba a sus alumnos siendo profesor, pero se equivocó.

Ignoraba si la joven había tenido intención de ir a visitar a su tío ese año, para empezar, ya que hubiera sido una gran imprudencia por su parte dadas las terribles circunstancias en que estaban inmersos; pero temiendo que fuera lo bastante inconsciente como para querer hacerle compañía a Argus a pesar de todo, había atajado esa posibilidad de raíz con su prohibición, para inconsolable disgusto del conserje.

Se había sentido como un gorrón todas esas navidades pasadas, mendigando las sobras del cariño que la cándida joven le prodigaba a su tío. Se había sentido inmerecedor de su atención, casi como un ladrón apoderándose de lo que no le pertenecía, robando unos afectos que no tendrían que ir dirigidos a él. Pero no le había importado en absoluto. La breve compañía de Olivia durante esas pocas horas de los días de navidad había sido un tesoro muy preciado para él y no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberlo codiciado con todo su egoísmo.

Pero ese año, tal como había imaginado la última vez que la vio, no podría tener el privilegio de tenerla cerca.

Tampoco fue a visitar a Filch a sus dependencias, se quedó en su despacho que, de hecho, para Snape nunca había dejado de ser el despacho de Dumbledore, y se puso a revisar los informes que le pasaban los profesores periódicamente como si no fuera un día de fiesta, sino otra jornada laboral más. Si por él fuera habría cancelado la navidad, pero incluso los Carrow habían mostrado interés en celebrarla, seguramente deseosos de emborracharse y pasar el rato torturando alumnos, como si eso no fuera lo que hacían durante el resto del año, de todos modos.

Por eso había decidido encerrarse en el despacho durante tanto rato como le fuera posible, para evadirse de todo por unos instantes antes de que sus obligaciones le forzaran a salir de su encierro para evitar que algún alumno resultara herido de gravedad. Ni siquiera Dumbledore se atrevió a importunarle desde su retrato mágico; respetó su deseo de soledad y de silencio y le permitió sobrellevar ese día de la manera que le resultara más fácil.

OoOoOoO

**La octava navidad**

—Argus, esto es totalmente irregular, no me esperaba este tipo de comportamiento por parte de alguien como tú —refunfuñó una sulfurada Minerva McGonagall.

—Es mi angelito, directora —se excusó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros—. No puedo negarle nada.

—Pero ya os he explicado que es inútil, no querrá hablar, no ha dicho una sola palabra en todo este tiempo.

—No importa, entonces hablaré yo por él, soy muy parlanchina —dijo Olivia, con un tono tan animado que la adusta mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar con resignación.

—Está bien, pero no comprendo qué pinta ese señor en todo esto, francamente —dijo, señalando con la cabeza al hombrecillo bajito y medio calvo que sonreía desde debajo de su bigote de morsa y que había venido acompañando a la joven.

—No le causará ninguna molestia, directora —aseguró Olivia—, ni siquiera entiende nuestro idioma, sólo habla italiano.

McGonagall arrugó el ceño levemente y asintió con una cabezada.

—Muy bien, ya que insistís tanto, entrad en el despacho —accedió al fin, franqueándoles la puerta con aire resignado.

Cuando la pequeña comitiva traspasó el umbral del despacho de la directora, McGonagall se adelantó a los demás y se acercó a un marco vacío que colgaba de un rincón de la sala.

—Severus —llamó, sin demasiada convicción—. Severus, tienes visita —el hombre no apareció ni dio muestras de haberla oído—. ¿Lo veis? Es inútil, no va a salir. Pueden pasar días y días sin que le veamos, y cuando por fin se digna a mostrarse se queda quieto en su cuadro, sin moverse y sin pronunciar palabra.

—Llévame hasta él —pidió Olivia y, tomándola con delicadeza de la mano, Filch la acercó al cuadro vacío—. Profesor Snape —llamó, con voz firme—, desearía poder hablar con usted.

Al principio no ocurrió nada pero, cuando McGonagall abría ya la boca para declarar lo inútil que le parecía aquello, la cabeza de Snape asomó por un lado del marco.

—¿Olivia? —preguntó, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

El rostro de la joven se inundó de luz con su amplia sonrisa.

—Me alegro mucho de encontrarle, profesor… ¿o quizá debería llamarle director?

Snape se desplazó hacia el centro del cuadro, con la confusión reflejada en su rostro pintado.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó, mirando a Filch y a su sobrina alternativamente—. ¿Qué queréis?

—Venía a pasar la navidad con usted —dijo ella con toda naturalidad—, como cada año.

El hombre miró a la directora, que parecía no salir de su estupor por ver que Snape había respondido a la llamada, y dijo:

—¿Podrías concedernos un poco de privacidad, Minerva? Muchas gracias.

La adusta mujer quiso protestar por la manera en que la estaban echando de su propio despacho, pero consideró que ya hacía rato que tendría que haber bajado al Gran Comedor para presidir la mesa de profesores y decidió dejarles a su aire.

—Está bien —dijo—, Argus, asegúrese de cerrar la puerta cuando se marchen y procuren no desordenar las cosas.

—No se preocupe, señora directora —dijo el conserje—, no tocaremos nada.

La mujer le miró ceñuda durante un instante y después salió del despacho. Cuando estuvieron solos, Snape volvió a hablar.

—Olivia, ¿qué haces aquí? —repitió—. Argus, ¿cómo has permitido este despropósito? Una chica joven y guapa como tu sobrina no debería malgastar el día de navidad en visitar el retrato de un muerto.

—No quiso escucharme, director —protestó el hombre—. Cuando quiere, mi sobrina puede ser terca como una mula e insistió en venir sin dejar lugar a objeciones. No pude negarme.

Snape, ceñudo, miró de nuevo hacia la mujer, que sonreía ampliamente, como si todo aquello no fuera con ella.

—Así que debo llamarle director —dijo, con aire satisfecho—. De acuerdo, entonces, director. Quizá me cueste un poco acostumbrarme…

Tras un breve y meditabundo silencio, Snape dijo:

—Si quieres, puedes tutearme y llamarme Severus —cuando Filch, que había estado mirando a su sobrina, giró bruscamente la cara hacia el cuadro, Snape se removió incómodo y prosiguió—. Y ahora dime porqué has insistido tanto en venir y quién es el que os acompaña.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Severus —contestó ella y, de pronto, soltó una risita—. ¡Qué curioso resulta oírme decir el nombre en voz alta! —Snape podría haber dicho lo mismo. Al oírla decir su nombre había sentido un pequeño sobresalto, no precisamente desagradable—. Hemos venido a pasar la navidad contigo. Y el señor Gioccanti nos ha acompañado para darte tu regalo de este año.

—¿Mi… mi regalo? —preguntó Snape, atónito—. ¿Qué podrías regalarme, criatura? Estoy muerto, sólo soy un retrato en una pared.

—Exacto, eres _un_ retrato —dijo ella—. Por lo que me han dicho, no hay más cuadros tuyos en ninguna parte, pero a mí me ha dado pena saberte confinado en este lugar y he pensado que quizá te gustaría ver un poco de mundo…

—¿Ver mundo? Pero… Olivia, este retrato… ningún retrato puede salir de Hogwarts.

—Lo sé —contestó ella, con su deslumbrante sonrisa—, por eso he hecho venir al señor Gioccanti. Él es un prestigioso pintor mágico procedente de Italia. Va a reproducir tu cuadro para que pueda llevarlo conmigo a donde vaya. Creo que no te lo había explicado pero, por motivos de trabajo, yo suelo viajar bastante, y se me ha ocurrido que, cuando tenga que ir al extranjero, reduciré el cuadro que él pinte y lo llevaré al cuello a modo de colgante, así podrás visitar nuevos lugares que quizá no conozcas y, si te parece bien, podrías ir explicándome lo que ves, me encantaría oír tu voz describiéndome los paisajes por los que pasamos.

—¿Me… me llevarías colgado al cuello? —preguntó Snape, incrédulo.

La sonrisa de Olivia vaciló y acabó por desaparecer.

—¿No te gusta la propuesta? —De pronto, pareció preocupada—. Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte. Cuando se me ocurrió creía que era una buena idea, pero ahora temo que ha sido una soberana estupidez…

Snape parpadeó un par de veces, todavía estupefacto por la proposición de la chica.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Me refiero a lo de llevarme contigo…

—No quería molestarte, te lo prometo —dijo ella con aflicción, sin duda creyendo que el hombre estaba indignado por su osadía—. Pensaba que podía ser una buena distracción para ti, al fin y al cabo, debe ser muy aburrido estar ahí dentro todo el día.

—¡Acepto! —exclamó Snape, tan exaltado que él mismo se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Acepto, acepto —repitió, con un entusiasmo que nadie le había visto mostrar en vida—. Acepto el regalo, acepto ir colgado de tu cuello, acepto ir contigo a donde quieras llevarme. Lo acepto todo.

Olivia esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te parece bien la idea?

—¿Que si me parece bien abandonar por fin este polvoriento castillo en el que me he consumido toda mi vida? —elevó un poco más la voz, excitado ante la perspectiva—. ¿Que si me parece bien marcharme a ver mundo con la única persona que siempre ha sido amable conmigo y jamás me ha juzgado? —Soltó una fuerte e inesperada risotada que provocó que Filch diera un paso atrás, obviamente espantado ante su reacción—. ¿Que si quiero dejar atrás de una maldita vez todo esto… —levantó los brazos en un gesto que abarcaba el despacho entero— a Dumbledore, a estos adustos y anticuados vejestorios, los miles de recuerdos de una vida miserable… para poder emprender una aventura lejos de aquí y hacer algo mucho más estimulante después de mi muerte que cualquier cosa que hiciera en vida? ¡Diablos, sí! ¡Desde luego que quiero!

La sonrisa de la joven volvió a ensancharse con alegría y pronunció unas palabras en italiano que hicieron que el señor Gioccanti desplegase un caballete y pusiese en él un lienzo en blanco sobre el que empezó a pintar sin demora.

Olivia parecía no caber en sí de gozo, se removió en su sito, inquieta y sonriente como una chiquilla, y dio unas rápidas palmadas en el aire. Con el movimiento, las mangas de su vestido se deslizaron por sus brazos y un brillo plateado en su muñeca izquierda captó la atención de Snape.

—¿Llevas el brazalete que te regalé? —preguntó, conmocionado.

Olivia llevó su mano derecha al brazalete, haciéndolo girar despacio entorno a su delicada muñeca. El dibujo de la elegante serpiente enroscada se recortaba contra la piel de la joven lanzando destellos de plata por doquier.

—¡Claro! Siempre lo llevo —dijo ella—, me encanta pasar los dedos por su superficie y notar el dibujo grabado en la plata.

Snape la observó largo rato mientras ella acariciaba el regalo que él le había hecho dos años antes, intentando controlar las emociones que pugnaban por desencajar su rostro.

—Creía que te habrías deshecho de él después de que asesinase a Dumbledore —dijo al fin, cuando se sintió capaz de dominar su voz para mantenerla serena.

La joven compuso una expresión extraña.

—Nunca creí que fueras un asesino —confesó—. Me negué a aceptar la versión oficial de los hechos, e incluso tuve una pequeña discusión con mi pobre tío por ello, ¿verdad, tío?

Filch se encogió aparatosamente de hombros y dijo:

—Yo sólo quería explicarle lo que vi aquel día, director —aclaró en tono de disculpa—. Vi al director Dumbledore muerto y a usted huyendo del castillo con el chico Malfoy, pero ella se cerró en banda y no quiso escucharme siquiera. Como ya le he dicho, mi angelito puede ser muy testaruda cuando quiere.

Al escuchar esto Snape sonrió, ¡realmente sonrió! Y, con tono solemne, declaró:

—Me temo, Argus, que debo informarte de que tu angelito ahora es mío también.

Y, con este agradable pensamiento acaparando toda su mente, la sonrisa permaneció en sus labios hasta que el pintor dio su trabajo por concluido.


End file.
